


Il cangiante amore di un gatto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gatto blu [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Happy ha cercato di dare il suo cuore a Charle, ma se a conquistarlo fosse un altro?Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gTCzXWIUeuo.Fanfiction partecipante alla Yuri e Yaoi’s Week indetta da Fairy Piece.Link: http://fairypiece-fanfictionimages.forumfree.it/?t=74940760.Prompt di Annapis:19. Scrivere ‘ti amo’ sul lato di un treno;37. Magari se le offri una pizza ti concede un bacio.





	Il cangiante amore di un gatto

Il cangiante amore di un gatto

 

Happy singhiozzò, le lacrime gli rigavano la pelliccia azzurra, il mazzo di fiori che teneva in grembo erano appassiti. Guardò la fiancata del treno su cui aveva scritto ‘ti amo’ partire e allontanarsi. Gemette più forte, era seduto per terra, sopra un pesce.

“Charle ti ha di nuovo spezzato il cuore?” domandò Lily. Vide la gattina seduta in uno dei sedili del treno che si stava allontanando, attraverso il finestrino riuscì a scorgere anche Wendy, riversa su di lei, il viso reso verdognolo dalla nausea.

Happy incassò il capo tra le spalle e annuì, le sue orecchie si appiattirono contro la sua testa tonda. Le sue ali candide si afflosciarono, mentre tirava su con il naso.

“Da quando riesci ad assumere fattezze umana, la cosa è peggiorata. Si diverte a deridere gli uomini e non mi considera nemmeno più divertente da sbeffeggiare” gemette.

Lily abbassò lo sguardo, osservandosi le zampe.

“Nel suo cuore c’è spazio solo per Wendy” borbottò.

“D-dici davvero?” domandò Happy, tirando su con il naso.

Lily si voltò dandogli le spalle, il suo pelo nero era arruffato.

“N-no. Sono solo un po’ troppo burbero” mentì. Dimenò furiosamente la coda e avvertì una fitta al petto. Fece un paio di passi in avanti. “Non dovresti fare atti eclatanti come scrivere frasi sui treni, non è nemmeno legale e a lei piacciono le regole. Se avesse voluto farsi trattare da principessa, ce lo avrebbe fatto intendere da parecchio. Ed i fiori le ricordano le attenzioni degli sciocchi umani che si fanno semplicemente ingannare dal suo aspetto. Penso che lei voglia qualcosa di più semplice.

Magari se le offri una pizza, ti concederà un bacio” mormorò roco.

< Sono un bugiardo. Non c’è niente che Happy potrebbe fare per conquistarla. È stato un eroe per lei innumerevoli volte, se si doveva innamorare, doveva succedere allora.

Forse quello che sto descrivendo è solo quello che vorrei io. Sono stato un traditore, un emarginato e un soldato per così tanto tempo che voglio solo delle cose semplici. Desidero qualcuno che si occupi di me, che mi stia accanto. Vorrei che fossi tu. Con quella tua dolcezza e schiettezza > pensò.

Happy gli si avvicinò e gli offrì un pesce.

“Grazie, ma a lei il cibo non piace. O mangerebbe i miei pesci. Se vuoi puoi prenderlo tu” disse.

Lily si voltò e prese il pesce di Happy con le mani tremanti.

“Per colpa di Lucy il mio primo bacio è andato a Natsu, ma lui non mi piace in quel senso. È come un genitore e poi non è un gatto” spiegò Happy.

Lily strinse il pesce al petto.

“Io lo avrei dato un bacio per un pesce” ammise.

Happy chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò, Lily chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò.

“Ti preferisco così. Quando diventi tutto muscoli sembri troppo un umano e mi fai anche paura” ammise Happy.

Lily deglutì rumorosamente, sentiva le gote in fiamme sotto la pelliccia.

“Pensavo ti piacesse Charle” ammise.

Happy piegò di lato il capo.

“Natsu mi ha insegnato a inseguire solo i sogni che vale la pena realizzare. Se lei non mi vuole e tu sì, magari sei tu il _nakama_ che ruberà il mio cuore” disse.

Lily sorrise.

“Non ti facevo così saggio” mugolò.

“Io devo portare la ‘gioia’ alla gilda, non posso essere sempre triste” disse Happy. Gli prese l’altra zampa e lo condusse con sé.

 


End file.
